Another Apocalypse
by God arcs
Summary: A similar plot except it takes place in South Korea, with my own original character. The story follows the main protagonist Masumi, a young police man who wanted to live a peaceful life. But when the Zombie apocalypse hits South Korea he has to lead his companions to safety while fighting his own demons. Please read.
1. Prologue

What is it that makes us human? Most would say it was our superior intelligence, but if that was the case then how was it that we were driven to the verge of extinction in such a short time. I always knew that the world was harsh place to live, but I never imagined that it would come to this. Even now as I stood before the corpses of people who just like me were once living, the fact that they were once human didn't register in my head. No, all I saw were obstacles to staying alive. I raised my baseball bat over my head and smashed one of "them" at the side of his face. I had to admit even though the whole world had gone to hell I felt somewhat amused by the situation. It was a like horror movie, am I crazy for thinking this way? If so then I think I would feel better.

How did it come to this? Who knows. But if there was one thing I knew it was that I wouldn't stop fighting. No... Not until I was dead. This is how my story started.

**This just to see what people think of it so it doesn't count as a first chapter. So please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: lust

Country:  
South Korea.

City: Daegu.

Year: 2010.

_There are things that you never want to let go, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting isn't the end of the world, its the beginning of a knew life._

"Wake up Masumi" a young twenty year old girl said as she nudged the sleeping males shoulder.

"Five more minutes" the boy replied as he buried his face on his pillow

"You're a twenty one years old. Do we really need to keep doing this? You have to go get ready for work" the girl said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I'm getting up" the male named Masumi said with a dissatisfied grunt. He raised his head from the pillow and sat up.

"Gees, you try to get up on your own without me waking you" the girl said as she pushed a stray white strand from her face.

"Sorry Haruka. I'll remember to set my alarm next time" Masumi said with an apologetic smile as he stood up from the comfortable bed. It was at times like  
this that he was glad that he had Haruka around to help him.

"What kind of a guy makes his Fiancée waking him up in the morning" the girl named Haruka scolded.

"Sorry" Masumi said as he ran his hand through his black locks. It was then that he noticed that she was already dressed and was wearing a long a black long sleeve dress.

"You're already done dressing. I thought the flower shop doesn't open in another three hours" Masumi asked with his blues orbs blinking curiously.

"Never mind that, just get ready so you won't be late" Haruka said as she turned around and left the room. With a sheepish look Masumi walked into the  
bathroom and took a quick shower. After he got dressed he reached he checked the clock and let out a shocked gasp.

"_It's already seven thirty. I better hurry up" _Masumi thought as he put his opened the cupboard and pulled out his bag and slung it over his right shoulder.

Hi,_ I'm Masumi Yakumo. And the girl scolding me Haruka . I'm twenty one year s old and a proud resident of Daegu a city which is the fourth largest in South Korea (I think). I bet you must be wondering how I can bear the name Masumi and yet be a citizen of this country. Well that's because i'm half japanese _  
He then stepped out his room and walked down the short hallway and turned right towards the kitchen where he that Haruka sitting down on the table drinking a cup of tea, across from her was a cup of coffee that Masumi assumed was for him. He walked up to the table and took the seat across from her. Noticing his presence Haruka raised and greeted him.

"Morning" she said with a smile.

"Morning Haruka" Masumi said evenly as he took a sip of the brown liquid that was known as coffee. There were certain things that he never really thought he'd like and among them coffee ranked first, but because Haruka insisted that he would eventually learn to like it he decided to give it ago. Though he was still far from actually calling it sweet, his taste buds had moved it from bitter to just bland. As soon as he had drank the final remnants of the coffee he grabbed his bag and stood up

"Well I guess I better get going before I get late" Masumi said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well have a good day at work. Oh, could you please try and come home early tonight. I don't a repeat of today two days in a row" Haruka said with a playful smile.

"I'll try" Masumi said as he turned around and headed for the door and pushed it open. He was about to step out when Haruka called him back.

"Hey, wait up. You forgot your ring" Haruka said as she stood up and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks Haruka" Masumi said with a warm smile as he took the ring and placed in his shirts breast pocket.

"Not a problem. Just go before you get late" Haruka said as she pushed him out the door with a playful smile. With a small chuckle Masumi turned around and walked down the busy streets and into the crowd of pedestrians.

_If only he knew that this may very well have been the last time he saw her._

XXX  
Masumi's POV

The streets where even more crowded than I thought. As good as a place this was to live, the usual hustle and bustle could be quite tedious when you constantly have to watch where your going in order to make sure you didn't bump into anyone. Another thing i disliked about crowds was that it a convenient place for pickpockets, the noise from the crowd made it easy to go unnoticed. I had even been robbed on one occasion, and of all things for them to take it was his engagement ring. But thankfully he was able to apprehend the thief. Haruka would have never let me live it down if she found out. Before I could elaborate any further on my dislike for crowds I reminded myself to keep vigilant, fortunately I saw an opening in an alley. "_I wonder if I can cut across" _ I thought to myself as I separated from the crowd and walked into the alley. Fortunately for him he was right, pleased with his knew short cut a smile graced his lips. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell on a trash can. "What the-?" I said as I stood up from the trashcan and turned around to inspect what had happened to me. I gasped when I saw the silhouette of a man laying down on the ground with his back resting on the wall.

"Hey, are you alright Mister?" I asked. But all I got in return was a moan. "What?" I said with a puzzled look

"Gaaaaaaah". Sensing something wrong I squatted down in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I instantly draw back my hand when I fell it get wet. And to my horror my hand was soaked in a crimson liquid that had more familiarity to me than most would think. "_Blood". _Before I could even register what was happening I felt pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and pin me down. And suddenly I was face to face with a pale man with blood spilling from his mouth. But what caught my off guard the most was the "lust" I saw in his eyes as he bared his teeth and tried to bite me.

**Chapter one has been posted at last. From the looks of things, I can only update on the weekends. Well anyway please Read and review**

**BTW: Special thanks to BigPapa35778 and dj-chemicalz. Your reviews were appreciated.**

**A/N: I'll try to write this story as accurately and with as little grammatical errors as possible so. So fell free to give me hints and ideas as to how I can improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: lust part2

_If the world we lived in was a dream. Would you want to sleep forever?_

-Author-.

Masumi's POV

_ If the world we lived in was a dream. Would you want to sleep forever?  
-Author-._  
"What the hell" I said in shock as I struggled to free myself from my assailant's iron grip. Even though I was a trained policeman and more than a bit knowledgeable on how to defend myself from attackers, I just couldn't shove the man off of me. It was as though he had the strength of ten men. While we grappled my eyes quickly scanned the environment for anything I could use to defend myself and inwardly sighed when I saw my bag lying on the floor just a few inches away from us. If I could just reach for it I could knock the man off of me, but with my hands occupied with trying to push the man away there was no way that I would be able to reach for it. I tried think of something but my mind was only focussed on keeping the man away. I could feel thick layers of sweat forming on my face as the gap between us was slowly closed. Eight inches, six inches, four inches. I could feel the man's warm breath on my face as he bared his teeth, ready to take a chomp on my neck.  
"_Is he really gonna bite me?"_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain that was to come. The man was just a few inches away from me when I felt something sharp on the man's breast pocket. A KNIFE. Just what I needed. Suddenly I felt adrenaline course through my body redoubling my efforts to push the man away. "_If I can just grab that_ knife". I wasn't sure where it came from but before I knew it I was slowly pushing my attacker away from me. If I could push the man far enough away I would be able to grab his knife and defend myself and if necessary, stab him. I reached into the man's pocket and was about pull the knife out when I accidently loosened his grip on it and it fell onto the floor missing my left eye by only a few inches  
"_Crap!"_ I thought to myself with a look of pure horror. _"What should I do now? My muscles are failing and I don't know how much longer I can keep him off me"_ I thought to myself worriedly as I felt his muscles strain from exertion. And once again I felt the man slowly close the distance between us. This time my attacker closed the distance faster and bared his teeth for a second attempt. I didn't know how long we had been there struggling, and frankly I didn't really care. The only thought in my head was that I was going to get bitten in a few moments. I cringed and looked away in disgust, I was certain that I was gonna get bitten. But when a whole minute passed and I still hadn't been bitten I dared to open an eye.  
Much to my surprise the man had stopped trying to bite me and slowly stood up, and just as suddenly as he attacked he backed me and slowly walked away in a bizarre manner. To say that I was surprised would have been an understatement. I could only look at my attacker's retreating form looking utterly dumbfounded. "_What just happened?"_ I thought to myself as I sat up and inspected my surroundings. "_He had me. So why did he stop?"_ the question echoed in my head as I reached for my bag and stood up. Having no interest in running into the assailant again I slung the bag over my shoulder and made my way out of the alley. I felt so exhausted, my hands ached so much from all the strain I put them through. As soon as I got out of the alley I made my way to a nearby bench and laid down to catch my breath.  
"What was up with that guy. Was he just trying to freak me out?_"_ I whispered to myself. With a shrug I stood up and continued on my way. I would have to deal with this later, for now I to get to the station. No doubt I was in for a scolding by my superiors. Relieving myself from all negative thoughts I was about to make my way back into the crowd when it happened.

"AHHHHH!". I quickly turned my head in the direction of the blood curdling scream and my eyes widened in shock towards the scene before me. The same man that attacked me was now sinking his teeth into the throat of a young blond girl who was dressed in high school uniform. Fellow pedestrians had also stopped walking and gasped in surprise as blood seeped from her wound.  
"MIN-SEO! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" said a teenage boy with green eyes and blonde hair as he drove his fist into the man's face causing him to stagger back a few feet but not lose his balance. Judging by their resemblance I assumed he was the elder sibling. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" the boy said as he threw another fist at the man and punched him on the nose. He grabbed the man by his shirts collar and pinned him to a light-post his eyes burning with anger  
Feeling it was my obligation to arrest this strange man as a law enforcement officer, I began walking towards them. I gently pushed some of the people in my way and reached into my bag to pull out my Taser. I had to separate them before that boy got hurt, and before I knew it I was practically shoving people out my way. As soon as I made my way out of the crowd the man sunk his teeth into the boy's knuckles. A small crunching sound could be heard as the man bite him with enough force to bite his left index finger off. The boy gasped and staggered back while griping his hand which had blood dripping from it. The crowd gasped in horror as they watched the boy's feet begin to wobble.

"AHHH MY FINGER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the boy swore as his skin began to grow pale. As though attracted to the blood, the pale man let out a loud moan and lunged at the boy. I ran up to them and landed a punch on the man's jaw just in the nick of time. Seemingly unfazed by my attack the man sprang at me. Overwhelmed by his inhuman strength I collapsed onto the ground and once again found myself in familiar position. Fortunately for me two guys grabbed the pulled him off me. I quickly stood up and faced the pair of good Samaritans who were holding man down.  
"It's alright, we've got him" said one the guys who had black hair and a slightly tanned face.  
"Thanks fellas" I said as I turned around and faced the boy who much to my surprise was now coughing out blood. I walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder  
"Are you all right kid?" I asked with a comforting smile.  
"Forget about me. Look after my sister" the boy said clutched his throbbing hand. Turning my attention towards the girl. I gasped in shock when I saw her kneeling on the ground with her bangs covering her face.  
**  
I already posted this but decided to reedit it when I realised how weird one of Masumi's lines where. For those who already read this when it was first posted, you probably know what I was talking about.**

**Well here's the next chapter. School work has been increasing lately, so please be patient with me.**  
**A/N: Unfortunately I was unable to add everything I originally planned for this chapter. The zombie apocalypse will hit in the next chapter. Anyway please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hell part1

**here's chapter 4**  
I stared speechlessly at the girl who just a moment ago was bursting with life. There was something very wrong here I was certain of it. There was no way a bite as shallow as that could have weakened her that much. All the life in her eyes had disappeared and was replaced with a blank stare. It was as though the whole world froze as I stared at her, completely oblivious to the people around me. It wasn't until a hand was placed on my shoulder that I realised that I was being called. I turned my head round and faced a young woman who looked as though she was only a few years older than me.

"Hey! Is she alright?" the woman asked the serious look. Snapping myself back to reality I shook my head.

"No, these kids need medical attention immediately" I said with a worried look.  
"It's alright, I'm a doctor" the woman as she brought out her bag and pulled some medical equipment which I couldn't name. She was about to give me some instructions when we heard scream.  
"What the...?" the woman said as we both turned head back to the teenager who was on his knees and was now coughing up blood.  
"Damn it. We don't have to wait for an ambulance we need a vehicle now!" the woman said as she turned to face the crowd.  
"You can take my car" a man said as walked out from the crowd.  
"Great, help me carry her out- OUCH!-" the woman said she reached out to touch the girls shoulder when she felt a pair of teeth sink into her wrist. Alarmed by this the woman quickly pulled away.  
_"What's going on here?"_ I thought to myself when suddenly I heard another scream.  
"Ah! The son of a bitch bit me, stay down you bastard!" said one of the men who was holding down the first attacker. Ignoring the man's scream, I turned my head back to the woman.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"I-I-I feel dizzy" the woman said as she placed a hand on her fore head. All of a sudden her skin began to pale, and before I knew what she coughed out a mouth full of blood that completely soaked my shirt. Not expecting this I let out a small yelp in surprise as I fell back and landed on my rear  
"Hey! Are you alright?" I asked with a anxious look.  
"My head hurts so-AHHH!" the said when she screamed in pain.  
"Hey lady! Are you-" I said with a confused look when I was cut off by a loud shriek.  
AHHH!" screamed a voice behind me. I turned my head round to face him and let out a shocked gasp at the scene that was unfolding. The same men who had subdued my attacker just a moment ago had lunged at the crowd next to them and bite the first people they could grab. Those who moved away fast enough let out horrified screams as they backed away in fear.  
"_Is this really happening?"_ I thought to myself with a shocked look as realisation dawned on me. What happened from there was complete chaos, I could only stand with my feet frozen to the ground as I heard dozens of blood curdling screams around me. Why were people attacking each-other. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a loud moan behind Reacting instantly I performed a role to the side and narrowly avoided the attack. I swiftly scanned the scenery before me with wide eyes, and that was when my eyes stopped on the most frightening think I would ever look at. Feeling vomit welling up inside my throat I quickly used my freed to cover up my mouth and force the unwanted spew back down my throat. Despite all I my training there was nothing that could prepared to look at a decapitated child's head. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since all hell broke loose on the once peaceful street but when I raised my head I could see an entire crowd of "people" staring at me with hungry eyes.

Changing  
POV to third person

Elsewhere, approximately a mile from Masumi at Haknam high school the school was grounds and corridors where practically littered with corpses of students, teachers and the rest of the staff (Janitors). No matter where you were, there was always a rotting corpse to be found along with the occasional decapitated head. Most of the un-dead had  
already broken the gate and wondered into the city. Most but not all. There were still a hand full of "them" wondering the grounds and corridors in search of fresh meat. The thick odour of rotting corpses filled the entire school.

As far as you could tell the school was seemingly devoid of any life. But as empty as the school looked not everyone was dead. On the second floor in the principal's office four students had barricaded themselves in the room. The oldest was a tall eighteen year old third year with jet black hair and light brown eyes sitting in a dark corner in  
the room with and grasping the side of his neck where he had been bitten. The second person was a slightly shorter dark skinned boy with grey hair and black eyes, held tightly in his hand was a bloodied baseball bat that he got from the baseball field. The third was a terrified looking boy who had coffee brown hair and emerald green eyes. The last was a young bespectacled girl with blue hair tied up in two tails, with two pigtails hanging in front of her face..

"I-I don't be-believe it. No fucking way this is happening An Jeaki" the dark skinned boy said to the oldest male as he tightened his grip on his bat with a disturbed look in his eyes.

"Were gonna be safe in here, aren't we?" the girl asked with a fearful look in he eye.

"Come on guys, we made it this far. I'm sure we can find a way out of here" the oldest male said in an attempt to bolster everyone's confidence. Despite the throbbing pain from his neck he was still able to rescue and lead them here. But to his words fell on deaf ears as the rest of them had fallen into their own little world. Looking back now it was real hard to believe that just a few hours ago the place was full of living breathing people.

**Well here it is. Please R&R.**


	5. Authors note

**I was reading an interesting story a few days ago on fanfiction. And I noticed that the author was using in an interesting method of writing which I decided to apply. I'm aware that in most zombie apocalypse movies character background is not entirely necessary to the plot, but since this is a written story. I decided it would help the plot (and my grammar) if I could dedicate certain chapters to serve the purpose of exploring characters. I think that through this method I can write the story better.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6: A dream colored pink

**Well here the here's the first of my backstory chapters.**

They all stood before me letting out loud moans as they "looked" at me with hungry eyes. My eyes widened in realisation as they all began to slowly approach me.  
_"No way. There's no way this is happening. This isn't some movie, this is real life… So what's wrong with them"_ I thought to myself as I began to slowly walk back. It was like those horror movies where all you needed to become one of "them" was a bite. I needed to pull myself together before they got to me but just as I was about to turn round and run I stumbled over a small bench and fell onto the road.  
"No, way. What's going on" I said in disbelief as fear weld up at the pit of my stomach. I quickly scrambled to my feet and started running down the zombie infested street, narrowly avoiding them I turned a corner and ran down a steep hill. Looking over my shoulder I let out a relieved sigh when I saw how far back they were, suddenly I heard a loud blood curdling scream. Instantly my head shot up and stiffened in shock when I saw dozens of "them" walking towards me with their shoulders slumped.  
"Damn it! It's like the whole cities gone to hell" I said as I clenched my fist, I looked back the way I came and saw hug mob of zombies descending down the hill, some of them stumbling on their feet and tumbling down the fairly steep hill. "_So is this how I'm going to die?". _Weighing down my options I turned my head back to the zombies in front and looked for an opening for me to run through. While the thought of being eaten scared the hell out of me my chances were most certainly better if I choose the smaller mob.

"_Based on that first guy, I probably won't get through barehanded. I need a wea-" _I pondered to myself when a thought hit me. _"Wait a second, if things are going wrong here. Then that means… Haruka's in danger" _I thought to myself as I felt anxiety well up inside me. I was about to scan the environment for something I could use when it happened.

BANG!  
"What!" I said I was knocked into the window of the building right next to me. The as the building directly across from me lit up with a loud bang. The shock wave being so powerful that it knocked all the zombies off their feet explosion was so strong that. The last thing I could remember before passing out was a small tree with bright pink feathers.

Masumi 18 years ago.

_It was spring in Daegu and cherry blossoms where blooming a bright pink, adding splendour to the already beautiful streets of Daegu. Lately it was becoming harder to actually find the tree in South Korea. After the Japanese had surrendered during world war two they had withdrawn all their forces from the south and as a sign of their independence the people of South Korea had all their the trees burnt. But even though most of the people where inclined to this notion there where those who didn't mind having the pretty trees light up their homes. One of these people was me, for as far as I could remember I had always enjoyed looking staring at them.  
"Hey Masumi!" an older voice called. Hearing my name called I turned my tiny blue orbs and saw the familiar face of a young boy with jet black locks and blue eyes who looked to be around thirteen years of age. He was wearing a Japanese school uniform that consisted of a short sleeve black jacket with a white buttoned up shirt and black tie. Judging by thick layer of sweet that had formed on his forehead I assumed that he had been running around or at least that's what the exhausted look on his face made it look like. Remembering that my name had been called I stopped scrutinizing him and answered.  
"Takashi, what took you so long" I asked curiously. At that question a slightly irritated looked appeared in the boys eye before he replied.  
"I was looking for you. Why did you just run off like that?" the boy asked with a worried look "I thought you were gonna get grabbed by some kidnapper. Geez why did you run off in the first place" the boy asked.  
"I was just looking at the Cherry blossoms" I replied fatly as I stood up from the bench and faced him. Sighing in exasperation the boy grabbed my free hand and turned around to continue walking down the way he came. Turning my head to stare curiously at the pink pretty trees I spoke. "Hey Takashi?" I called.  
"Yeah, what is it?".  
"Why are cherry blossoms disappearing?" I asked. At that the boy looked over his shoulder and down at me.  
"Disappearing? Their no disappearing, their just being burnt down"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, most people in the South don't really like them".  
"Why?" At that question Takashi took a moment to think of the right words for my young mind to comprehend.  
"Well, they're not really from around here" he said. "They came from Japan".  
"So why can't they leave trees alone. If they came from there then they don't want to go back" I stated innocently. My brother was so ignorant, just like everyone else. What those people were doing to those trees was cruel, treating them like they were little more than highly priced furniture that had outlived its usefulness.  
"Gees. Their just tree's Masumi, don't make such a big deal out of this" the boy said tiredly. He had already wasted an hour looking for him, and he definitely didn't want to waste his breath trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy his younger brother.  
"Trees are living things to, they shouldn't just cut them down" I said with an annoyed look. This wasn't the first time I had gotten angry with him for his lack sympathy for the trees and it probably wouldn't be the last. For as long as I could remember I had always had a soft spot for trees, something that owed to my late grand-father for being such a plant lover. Noticing that we had stopped I glanced around and noticed that we were in front of a bus stop. I looked to my right and stared a group of men dressed in tuxedos holding violin cases.  
"Don't stare" Takashi warned without turning to look at me. Mumbling some words in annoyance but obeying nonetheless I turned my head back to him and spoke._

_"Where are we going?".  
"Home" he replied simply.  
"Why? It's just five thirty. Mother and Father won't be home until eight" I wined, I'd rather be at school hanging out with my friends or watching the cherry blossoms than go home so soon.  
"I have a lot of homework that I need to finish before tomorrow" Takashi said as he glanced down me. Still annoyed him I avoided his eyes and looked elsewhere.  
"Oh, don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll by you some ice cream on the way back" Takashi said with a playful smile.  
"Well… If you insist then I'll just have to accept" I said taking the bait.  
"Great" Takashi said just as the bus came into view and stopped in front of us we boarded It along with the other passengers and took the first seats on the left. I looked out the window and watched people walk by as the doors closed and the bus drove away. It us about twenty minutes to get to our destination. As soon as the bus stopped Takashi paid the conductor and we walked out of the bus and into a familiar street. Takashi let out tired sigh as he grabbed my hand and we walked up the steep hill that led to our home. If there was one thing that we could both agree on, it was our dislike for the positioning of our home at the top of a hill. Just as Takashi was about to reach for the door the scene faded and I vision began to blur before blacking out. _

**Well, here it is. This chapter I basically supposed to show Masumi's personality when he was a child and how it moulded him into his current personality, which I know I haven't really given much on. But the story will get there eventually. Unfortunately I have exams next week and won't be able to post, so please be patient with me.**


	7. Chapter 7: the best of friends

**Updated at last. Sorry! That exam took a lot out of me.  
Anyway. I have to say I think this is probably my best chapter**  
**Well. Without further adue here's the next chapter**

Most people spend every day of their life without ever appreciating it. Always taking things for granted, living in ignorance of their folly. Always eager to  
do things for their own ends. So conceited, some living the delusional lives of pseudo aristocrats while discarding all the morality in their hearts and replacing it with vanity.  
Looking back on that time it was quite ironic that it was when morality was most important that it was discarded. But now, all that was left in oblivion. The humans who were once the prideful rulers of this earth were now living in a world of chaos. As though the heavens had passed on divine judgement on them for their misgivings. All that was left for people in the end was a bleak morrow that held nothing but uncertainties. The word "life" no longer had any meaning, Divine providence being considered as a thing of the past…  
But even when they lived in a world where non-existence would be considered a kindness there where still those who could find their own little bit of happiness in a world condemned by heaven.

Changing POV to third person

The sound of a school bell rang through the hallway, indicating that the exam was over. All the students either chatting with their friends, exiting the building or heading to the library to study for their next exam. That was pretty much the usual thing that happened at school. A fixed schedule of classes and other social activities devised by the school faculty to make college livelier for their students. I had to admit it, today was among my less fruitful days. Nothing went right all day.  
My alarm failed, there wasn't any hot water so I had to resort to taking a cold shower, I almost tripped on my way down the staircase of my apartment, and to add insult to injury I forgot to study for my math test. After all that I just wanted to dig a hole and burry myself, but knowing that wouldn't happen I opted to just rest my head on the my desk in the hopes that sleep would put me out of this miserable reality… But of course life wasn't that kind

"Hey Trevor" a young boy with jet black hair and brown eyes called out to me.

"Hey wake up man, class's over" the boy said as he gently tapped his my shoulder. Cursing under my breath I sat up and faced him.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm really tired right now" I said with an annoyed look.

"Really? How come? " An- Jeaki asked curiously. Choosing to ignore his question I decided to change the subject.

"How do you think Jiwoo and Bae did?" I asked as I rested my chin on the desk with depressed look. With a thoughtful look An Jeaki replied.

"Well no doubt Jiwoo passed with flying colours" he replied. "As for Bae… Well probably, I mean he's no genius but he's smart enough".

"Well thank you An Jeaki" said a familiar voice. We turned to face where the voice came from and saw a young boy of small stature with coffee brown hair and emerald green eyes. Standing next to him at the same height was a young bespectacled girl with long blue hair that was tied up in twin tails with two  
pig tails hanging in front of her face.

"_Speak of the devil"_ I thought to  
myself.

"Oh hey guys didn't notice you there" An Jeaki said with a pleasantly surprised look.

"How was the exam" the Jiwoo asked inquisitively as they walked into the class.

"Great. What about you guys" An Jeaki asked the girl.

"Easy" the girl replied with an optimistic smile while the Bae just shrugged.

"Well anyways I'm hungry, so let's put aside those formalities and treat ourselves to a diner" I said as I stood up slung my bag over my shoulder. I didn't want to think about those things, I'd just depress myself. Looking at me directly the two new comer's raised curios eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you even sleep yesterday?" Bae asked with an amused smirk.

"There are bags under your eyes" Jiwoo stated as she pushed her rectangular shaped glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What happened?" she asked. I was about to start explaining when An Jeaki cut me off.

"Let's just say that our lethargic friend had a bad morning" he said. Irritated by his choice of words but not annoyed I ignored is comment and continued on.

"Anyway, can we go already?" I asked a little impatiently. Whether they were interested going or they could sense my restlessness, frankly I didn't really  
care.

"Sure" they all replied in unison. And we all waked out.

**Well here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
A/N: I've decided that I want my chapters to be longer... So I've decided to increase the limit to two weeks.  
Well anyways, Please R&R. **


End file.
